Audelà de nous
by shavo
Summary: Où se cacher quand le noir était votre dernier refuge?" POV Quatre... Difficilement descriptible. Entrez librement et puissiez vous y trouver une minuscule étincelle qui vous prouvera que vous êtes encore vivants...


Titre : Au delà de nous

Auteur : Shavo

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun profit de cette fic à part peu être quelques commentaires ici et là

Genre : POV, fic assez bizarre, UA quelque part Le plus sûr moyen de le savoir est encore de lire !!!

Warning : Avis aux âmes sensibles et amis des Gundam Boys passez votre chemin parce qu'il y a de la torture dans l'air

Couple : Vous verrez bien par la suite et encore on ne peut pas vraiment appelé ça un couple.

Remarques : Je n'ai aucune idée de certains détails concernant les personnages, j'ai donc dû inventer pour les besoins de la fic. De plus ma principal source d'information sur Gundam Wing étant les fics des autres auteurs et auteuses, si certains passages sont erronés ne m'en veuillez pas.

J'aime les commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs alors laissez moi une petite review histoire que je puisse m'améliorer.

Le jour où j'ai écrit cette histoire je n'étais pas spécialement de mauvaise humeur ou quoi que ce soit. Il s'agit juste d'un scénario qui traînait dans ma tête depuis très longtemps et inspiré par une chanson de Muse.

Remerciements : Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui s'arrêtent ici deux minutes pour lire ce one-shot. Que vous aimiez ou pas, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Si vous n'avez pas trop le moral quand même ne lisez pas. Je ne prétendrai pas être une assez bonne auteur pour faire véritablement des sentiments à travers ce que j'écris (je ne suis qu'une humble débutante) mais on ne sait jamais

Vous voilà prévenus

Enjoy !

Noir

Il fait noir

Je ne vois rien

Plus rien

Ou suis-je ?

La douleur

Lancinante, irradiant tout mon corps

Tout ?

Mon visage

Je ne sens plus mon visage

Mes mains

Je n'arrive plus à porter mes mains à mon visage

Je suis de plomb

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ou suis-je ?

Tout n'est qu'obscurité autour de moi

Pourquoi ?

Deux

Nous étions deux

Une mission

La mission

Pressentiment lugubre

Anxiété refoulée

Peur

La peur qui soudain déborde et se rue dans les veines

Cris de rage

Non pas ça

Non pas lui

Explosions assourdissante

Chaleur

Douleur

Lancinante

Puis le noir

L'oubli

Mon sang se glace

Ou est-il ?

Ma tête se tourne douloureusement et balaye en vain le voile obscur qui m'entoure

Rien

Je ne vois rien

Aveugle

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent

Mes lèvres miment son nom

Rien

Aucun son

Mon sang se glace

Serai-je aussi devenu sourd ?

Non

J'entends encore le bruit de mes vêtements qui se froissent quand je me redresse

Je tâtonne autour de moi

Le sol, glacial et humide

Un mur

Je suis enfermé

Je m'y adosse 

Soupir

La tête me tourne

Le noir même semble se mouvoir autour de moi

Semble m'engloutir

Nausée

Tremblements

Ou suis-je ?

Ou es-tu ?

Il faut que je me calme

Il faut que je concentre

Règle numéro 1

Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à l'ennemi

Inspiration 

Expiration

Inspiration

Expiration

Prisonnier

Aveugle

Seul

Ou suis-je ?

Panique mal maîtrisée

Inspiration

Mon corps ?

Faible et douloureux

Mes yeux ?

Ouverts mais hagards et vides

Ma voix ?

Gorge trop douloureuse

Mon Mes barrières ?

Elles ont tenu

Expiration

La nuit

Le silence

M'entourent

Me caressent

M'oppressent

Depuis combien de temps ?

Des pas

Ce sont des pas

Talons de bottes qui frappent le sol en cadence

Cliquetis de clé dans la serrure

Grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre

Courant d'air frais

Frissons

La lumière

Il devrait y avoir de la lumière

Noir

Je suis aveugle

De mes yeux désespérément vides s'échappe une larme

Règle numéro 1

Ne pas monter sa faiblesse à l'ennemi

Un étau

Des mains me saisissent et me m'entraînent derrière elles

M'enfoncent un peu plus dans les ténèbres

Le sol et ces mains sont mon seul univers maintenant

Les mains s'arrêtent, me poussent sans un bruit

D'autres me saisissent

M'assoient

M'allongent

M'attachent pendant que sans bruit je grince des dents

Frissons de douleur

Des courroies s'enroulent autour de moi

Des mains

Froides

Sèches

Ma manche est relevée

Sensation froide sur mon bras

Inspiration

Expiration

Attente

Inspiration

Expiration

Une main me saisit

Un éclair au creux du coude ?

Une aiguille

Le fluide me brûle les veines et se disperse lentement dans mon sang

Douleur

Que m'ont-ils fait ?

Les courroies se détachent

L'étau

Les mains de nouveau

Me saisissent

Je ne teins plus sur mes jambes

Que m'ont-ils fait ?

M'entraînent derrière elles

Je titube

Me poussent de nouveau

Me poussent rudement par terre

Le sol, dur mais seule chose matérielle dans mon nouveau monde d'obscurité

Je m'y cramponne comme le naufragé à son esquif au milieu d'une mer déchaînée

Je suis de nouveau dans une cellule

Ou es-tu ?

Des pas

Des pas viennent et vont devant moi

Deux

Ou plus

Mon esprit commence à s'embrouiller

Bourdonnements

Puis soudain ils m'assaillent

M'entourent

Les salauds

Ils savent

Ils savent tous

Mes 

Mes barrières

Se fissurent

Se dissipent

Je le sens 

Il est là

Désespoir

Rage

Impuissance

Ils sont là mais il ne dit rien

Il ne dira rien

Quoi qu'il arrive

Quoi qui lui arrive

Mais ils savent

Ils savent tout

Je sais ce qu'ils veulent

Et je sais ce qu'ils feront

Et je sais que nous mourrons

La réalité me frappe soudain

Nous allons mourir

Toi parce que tu ne diras rien

Moi parce que je ne peux plus rien dire

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi nous ?

Pourquoi toi ?

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Je t'aime

Et tu ne le sais même pas

Des pas vont et viennent devant moi

Deux 

Ou plus

Ils me rendent fou

Impatience

Excitation

Intentions malsaines bien trop connues pour moi désormais

Ils s'arrêtent soudain

Le silence

Et le premier coup qui déchire l'air

Tu ne bronches même pas

Mais pas moi

Pas moi

Je sens une brûlure qui soudain m'irradie le dos comme un fer rouge

Ils ne m'ont pas attaché, pas bâillonné

Mes doigts se contractent

Tentent de s'enfoncer dans le sol dans l'espoir illusoire d'atténuer la douleur

Ma bouche est en sang

Et un cri me brûle la gorge en tentant de passer mes lèvres ensanglantées

Je suis aveugle

Je suis muet

Et je suis douleur

Je t'aime

Un second coup fuse

Je t'aime

Un troisième

Je t'aime

Je perds vite le compte

Tu restes silencieux

Douleur

Rage

Impuissance

Tu as mal mais tu ne dis rien

Tu veux les tuer mais tu ne dis rien

Tu veux me calmer mais tu ne dis rien

Je te sens et tu me vois

Je te sens et tu m'entends

Tu ne dis rien

Mais je sais 

Je sens

Je tente tant bien que mal de remonter mes barrières

Mes barrières

Peine perdue

Je me débats dans tes sentiments

Dans leurs sentiments

Impatience

Excitation

Ils se délectent du sifflement des coups dans l'air et sur ta peau

Ils se délectent de l'image de mon corps qui se tord de douleur par terre Silencieusement

Ils se délectent de ton regard jadis si froid où brûle un incendie de haine

Regard que je sens tu tentes de détourner

Détourner de moi

Je t'aime

Tes yeux que tu tentes de fermer

Fermer pour oublier

Parce que tu n'y peux rien

Parce que tu ne dis rien

Parce que tu ne diras rien

Quoi qu'il arrive

Quoi qu'il t'arrive

Douleur 

Rage 

Impuissance

Culpabilité

Oh non ne te sens pas coupable

Je te souris à travers la brume qui m'entoure

Ne te sens pas coupable

Règle numéro 1

Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse à l'ennemi

Je t'aime

Leurs rires gras me parviennent toujours aux oreilles

Plus rauques, plus sourds, plus déformés

Comme au travers d'une vitre

Leurs émotions assaillent toujours mon esprit

Plus dures, plus tranchantes, plus menaçantes

Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de leurs échapper

Je t'aime

En vain

Où se réfugier quand le noir était votre dernier refuge ?

À quoi penser quand vos pensées ne vous appartiennent plus ?

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même

Peur

Froid 

Mal

La brume

Mon père

Là

À côté de moi

Debout

Le regard fier et froid

Il me regarde

Vas t'en

Vas t'en 

J'ai choisi

Choisi cette voie

Choisi cette vie

Choisi de vivre

Choisi cette mort

Libre

Libre de toi

De tes manigances

De tes ordres

Je suis fatigué

Fatigué d'être celui que tu veux que je sois

Je ne serai plus jamais ta marionnette

Je ne serai plus jamais cet héritier soumis à tes moindres caprices

Je ne veux plus me soumettre

Je ne veux pas la soumettre

Soumettre ma colonie

Pour elle je me battrai

Pour elle je connaîtrai la peur, le sang et les larmes

Pour elle je mourrai 

Pour elle je serai pilote

Mon père disparaît

Mais lui est là

Devant moi

" Quel est ton nom ? "

Je cours

Le désert s'étend droit devant moi

Une pierre

Je tombe

Des mains douces me relèvent

Tout s'embrouille

Mon passé

Mon présent

Mon père n'et pas là

Rachid n'est pas là

Il n'y a que lui et moi

Nous deux dans cette cellule

Et eux

Mon esprit s'embrouille de plus en plus

Je t'aime

Des images

Des centaines d'images défilent devant mes yeux vides

Et c'est à peine si je sens encore les brûlures qu'ils t'infligent

Sans pitié

Sans hésitations

Avec ce plaisir malsain qui me donne la nausée

Des mains froides soudain m'attrapent

Un instant, puis parcourent ma peau

Panique

Que me font-ils ?

Que te font-ils ?

Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils touchent de leurs mains glacées

Ce n'est pas moi qui doit subir leurs regards affamés soudain

C'est toi

Toi

Oh Allah

Pas ça 

Pas toi

Pas moi

Pas encore

Tes pensées se mettent à résonner dans mon esprit

Mon esprit trop faible maintenant pour les repousser

Des images

Des centaines d'images défilent devant mes yeux vides

Douleur

Peur

La pluie

Le froid

Ne pas s'endormir

Ne pas céder

Être fort

Règle numéro

Quelle règle ?

Où se réfugier quand le noir était votre dernier refuge ?

À quoi penser quand vos pensées ne vous appartiennent plus ? 

Désespoir

Rage 

Impuissance

Douleur

Peur

M'entourent

Me submergent

Me déchirent de part et d'autre

Des mains glacées qui te parcourent

Qui nous parcourent

Tremblements

La nausée m'envahit

Est ce toi ou moi ?

Toi ou moi qui sous leurs mains avides sens son esprit se briser

Je.

Je t'aime

Où

Où suis-je ?

Où es-tu ?

Qui

Suis

Je

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inquiétude

_ Comment vont-ils ?

_ Eh bien, compte tenu de ce qu'ils ont vécu, du temps qu'ils ont passé dans cette cellule, on ne peut bien sûr pas se prononcer maintenant, surtout

_ La vérité Sally. Dis nous la vérité.

Hésitation

_ Mal. Ils vont très mal. Trowa semble avoir été torturé pendant des jours entiers. Tout son corps est recouvert de bleus, de brûlures Sans compter les contusions, les côtes cassés et sa fracture à la jambe Mais

_ Il y a plus ?

_ Oui Il y a pire Je sais que je suis sous secret médical mais je me dois de vous le dire. C'est très grave. Trowa Trowa a été violé. À plusieurs reprises. Il est en état de choc. Il est encore conscient mais refuse de parler, de manger, ou même de parler. J'ai dû le mettre sous perfusion, mais pour être réaliste, je ne sais vraiment pas si son état va s'arranger avec le temps. Il semble s'être totalement coupé du monde.

Silence

_ Et Quatre ? Comment va-t-il ?

Soupir

_ Suivez-moi.

Bruits de pas qui résonnent dans les couloirs vident de la base. Couloirs, porte, couloirs, porte, porte. S'arrêtent devant une chambre. 

_ Je ne peux pas vous faire entrer. Quatre est là.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a Sally ?

Peine

Hésitation

_ Je L'état de Quatre

_ Dis le nous Sally !

_ L'état de Quatre est encore pire que celui de Trowa. Il s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même. On les a retrouvés dans la même cellule. On pense qu'ils ont découvert quelque chose à propos de son pouvoir, don, quel que soit le nom que vous lui donniez et qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen pour détruire ses barrières. 

_ Tu

_ Oui. Quatre ne reviendra pas. Son pouvoir a du être libéré au début de leur captivité et son esprit n'a pas pu le supporter et s'est protégé comme il a pu. Sa cécité n'a fait que le rendre plus vulnérable encore. Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire On ne peut rien faire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Quatre a perdu la raison.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux chambres blanches 

Deux lits aux couvertures repoussées

Deux adolescents

Assis par terre contre le mur

Plaqués contre ce mur

Ce mur qui par un curieux hasard sépare leur chambre

Ce mur qui les sépare

Le corps meurtri

Le regard hanté

Indifférents au monde qui les entoure

Mais au-delà de ce monde

Au-delà de ce mur

Au-delà de leur corps

De leurs souvenirs

Ensemble

" Je t'aime Trowa. "

" Je t'aime aussi Quatre. "

Owari.

Hum Voilà c'est fini. S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas. Tout est de la faute de Muse.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. Et pour ceux qui m'en veulent d'avoir écrit un truc pareil gomen encore une fois mais histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis très longtemps C'était ça ou envoyer chercher un exorciste directement au Vatican.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine et le temps pour lire. 

Bisous

Shavo


End file.
